


New Beginnings

by jadespice



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Leighade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadespice/pseuds/jadespice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Little Mix Fic Exchange<br/>Jade and Leigh-Anne are starting college this fall. They aren’t roommates or anything but a couple of awkward (and emotional) interactions keep them thinking that maybe, they might be soulmates.<br/>Why else would fate keep pushing them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! I loved writing it and will totally add onto it if you'd like :-)

Jade’s stomach was in knots. She was moving into her new university and she didn’t know what to feel. She was so excited to start college but so nervous to make new friends and mess up any first impressions. She loved to learn but didn’t want to be too stressed out or miss any classes because this schedule was so different from high school. Her mum put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. “It really is beautiful here, Jadey,” she said and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “I know,” she whispered. Her parents helped her carry in the rest of her things.

“Jade? Hey!” Perrie jumped up to help Jade with her things. “I’m so excited to see you in person!” she laughed bubbly. She was full of energy but it made Jade feel welcome. “Me too! This’ll be such a fun year.” Jade smiled back at Perrie and dumped her things on her new desk and bed. “I guess I’ll take this single bed,” she motioned towards the boxes on the top and bottom bunks of the bunk bed. “Is Jesy here?” Jade asked. “Oh yeah! She went to the gift shop with her parents, she’ll be back later.” Jade’s parents turned to her. “We might head over there now then get something to eat at the caf. I’ll text you before we go back to the hotel.” Norma gave Jade a big hug, then Jade hugged her dad, James. “I love you both! See you soon!” She smiled and almost pushed them out, excited to start decorating and organizing her dorm.  
“Oh, mum, dad!” Jade remembered she left her hangers in the back seat and went out into the hallway, bumping into a girl. “Omg, I’m so sorry!” she apologized.  
The girl smiled. “No problem!” She went on her way down the hall. Leigh shook her head. That girl was so cute! That interaction was something out of a movie and she decided to scurry down the hall. Why was she so awkward like that! Her big glasses and ombre hair… She didn’t even get her name. At least she knew she lived down the hall.

Leigh-Anne headed into her new dorm room and finished setting up her fairy lights above her bed as she waited for her roommate Danielle to come back from her coffee run. She couldn’t stop running that dumb 6 second interaction through her mind. What could she have done different? She knew there was no use of mulling over the past but she couldn’t help but think it would make any other interactions of theirs awkward as well. Little did she know, she was stuck in Jade’s head, too.  
Dani returned to the dorm and handed Leigh her iced coffee. “It’s so hot out there!” she said and crashed onto her bed on the other side of the room. “Mmhmm,” Leigh nodded, deep in thought. “What’s up with you? Nervous?” Danielle frowned. She didn't want her new dorm mate to be upset. When they found out they were roommates, they had reached out to each other on social media and met up a few weeks earlier. They kept in touch and already became good friends. It had helped ease some of the nausea that built up from starting such a big milestone. They knew they had at least one friend in the exact same situation as them.  
“Oh, no I’m fine just thinking,” she looked up at Danielle and smiled. “Good! Cause there’s a floor party tonight and we’re going!” She tossed the paper to her and Leigh opened it up. “What? Already?” The poster was pink and had many greek letters that meant nothing to her.  
“Yeah! It’s a sorority mixer so we could try to join one if we wanted!” Danielle beamed. Leigh wasn’t so sure about it.  
Across the hall, Jade finished decorating the wall above her bed and starting arranging supplies on her desk. Jesy came in and hugged Jade from behind. “Omg! Jade! You’re too cute!” Jade laughed. “Nice to see you, too, Jessica.” Jesy made a face. “Ew, call me Jesy you weirdo!” Jade playfully punches her in the arm. “I’ll call you Jesy if you don’t call me weirdo,” she winks. Jesy nods then averts her attention to the door. “Oh hey, someone put a flyer on our door.” She walks over and grabs the pink piece of paper. “Hey Jade, Perrie… Wanna go to a party tonight?”  
What! A party? Tonight? On her first night here. Jade knew there would be lots of temptations to drink and party instead of seeing her parents or studying but she didn’t think it’d start on her first night here. She wondered if the girl she bumped into would be there… Maybe she could get her name. “It’s being thrown by a bunch of sororities- that’s so sick!” Perrie exclaims. “We have to go, right Jade?”  
Jade looked at them. Her parents might wonder if she’s ok… But she also might be able to see the cute mystery girl with long box braids… “Yeah, totally!” She texts her mom: ‘Hey mum, I’m going out tonight with my roommates, go out to dinner with dad! :))’ “Yay!” Perrie squealed with excitement. “It’ll be so fun and we’ll all look so hot and get hot boyfriends! Oh or girlfriends!” Perrie winked at Jade, remembering that she was bisexual. Jade half-smiled, hoping that it wasn’t weird to come out to them but she felt like it was necessary that they knew and were still comfortable rooming with her. They were fine with it of course, but Jade could never be too sure. “So… What are we gonna wear?” Jesy breaks the silence and gets up to look through her luggage.  
Jade sighs, “I don’t have anything cute, I need you guys to pick it out for me.”

Leigh-Anne was scared to go to the party that night. She had gotten dressed up and did her own makeup then helped Dani perfect the wing. She looked in the mirror, looking down at her cleavage. Her boobs looked huge in Danielle’s little black dress. Did she look like a slut? Would she be picked on or hit on by guys? She didn’t want to see any guys… she hoped that since they were on a girl’s only floor that the party would be girls only. She told Danielle she was a lesbian and Dani said she would protect her from any “dumb frat boys” as she put it. So she knew she had Danielle to watch out for her tonight.  
She called her parents letting them know she was already enjoying herself and she was all settled before she left. Leigh didn’t want them to call her during the party and worry about her. She had never gotten drunk before but used to smoke marijuana senior year and all summer. She knew how to party but not how to hold her liquor. Beer before liquor and you’re in the clear? Was that the rhyme? She couldn’t think about it now and would probably just ask Danielle. She was experienced with this right? “Hey Dani, is this your first party?” Danielle laughed. “Oh no, I’ve gone to a few parties in high school! Let’s go babe, you look hot!” She grabbed Leigh’s hand and brought her out into the hall, where the lights were turned off and mini disco balls that you bought in 5th grade were lit up and moving colors around the room. “It’s in room 93,” Danielle said as she led the way.

Leigh looked around nervously as she went over to the keg of beer. Should she drink it or find someone with weed instead? She didn’t want to look dumb not drinking so she decided to go for it and filled up a red solo cup. She took the first sip and grimaced. The taste was awful, it reminded her of sweaty white boys at a ball park. She sipped on it slowly then found Danielle again. "Leigh! Let's get you something over than that beer, c'mon!" Again, Danielle took the lead and brought her over to the wine cooler. "Here's the good stuff," she said as she poured out shots.  
"Ready? 1..." Danielle started. Leigh didn’t know was just poured out, but her anxiety told her to be cool and go with it.  
"2..." Leigh-Anne joined in, excited. She felt apart of something.  
"3!" They swung their heads back and took the shot. It made Leigh's throat burn, but she wanted more. She knew she could handle another.  
She poured out two more shots and they hit them again. "This is so fun, I'm gonna go dance with that kid over there, ok?" Danielle hugged Leigh. “Have fun!” Leigh-Anne nodded. Now that she was alone she could find the girl from down the hall…  
But Jade wasn’t doing so well. She felt sick after chugging a few beers, as Perrie and Jesy chanted. They wanted to look cool in front of the sorority girls of Alpha Sigma. Jade went along with it. She took some shots and then she fell over onto the couch. Her head spun and her vision was blurry. She looked up at a boy and felt like she was going to die. He picked up her head and kissed her and she didn’t kiss back but didn’t pull away. It was a pretty bad kiss but she was too tired to do anything. Was she tired or just sick? She didn’t know the difference and thinking made her head hurt.

\---

Leigh-Anne pushed her way through the crowded hallway. She had just seen something that made her stomach go into knots.  
Jade looked up from the boy she was kissing to see the mystery girl but she was too drunk to say anything and watched her run off. She didn't even remember starting to kiss this boy. She pushed him off of her and started to stumble out of the dorm and was pushed into another. She knew the girl ran down the hall and wanted to get down there. She used all of her strength to run down but she only made it two dorms down before crawled into the bathroom to puke. She could hear someone crying. "H-hey, you ok?" Jade asked. No one replied.  
Leigh-Anne got up and looked into the stall next to her. It was her. "I'm fine, are you?"  
The girl laughed. "Not really," she said. Leigh-Anne pulled the girl's hair back into a ponytail. "What's your name, babe?" She asked.  
"Jade," she said. Jade looked up at her. "And yours is..."  
"Leigh-Anne," she said, smiling. She helped Jade up and brought her to her own room.  
Jade dragged her feet a little but Leigh didn't mind and was patient.

Jade didn't feel nauseous anymore. She felt at home and protected in Leigh-Anne's arms. She sat on her bed and watched Leigh as she looked for makeup wipes. Jade smiled as she found them and started to remove her makeup. Jesy had done it for her, with some very dramatic wings. She couldn't wear any mascara though, or it would rub against her glasses. Leigh-Anne still thought she looked beautiful.  
She gently removed the makeup off Jade's face. "Do you mind if I change you?" She blushed and so did Jade. But she felt safe and shook her head. "Go for it," she said, smiling. "I wouldn't be able to change myself into pajamas right now."

Leigh-Anne found a nightgown with Princess Jasmine on it and started to undress Jade. She unzipped her dress and bit her lip. She braced herself because she knew what she would be seeing tonight. All she wanted to do was kiss Jade but she didn't want to force herself. Or have bad breath. Or fuck it up. But she moved those thoughts to the side as she slid Jade's dress up over her head. She was wearing a black lace push up bra with a matching thong. Her heart throbbed.  
Jade unclipped her bra and threw it off. Leigh thinks she imagined Jade winking at her. She quickly threw the nightgown over Jade's head, embarrassed for looking. She put slippers on Jade's feet. "Go brush your teeth and take some Advil," she said.  
"Mmmhmm," hummed Jade. She was excited at the way Leigh-Anne reacted to her body. She walked down to the bathroom with a toothbrush and toothpaste. The mint felt good in her mouth and made the nausea go away completely.  
She felt clean as she wiped her face on a wet towel. She popped two ibuprofens in her mouth and sipped water. Jade was ready.

Leigh-Anne was left sitting on Jade's bed so she decided to take off her own makeup to try to feel cleaner. That party was so sweaty and packed. She wondered where Jade's roommates were. Leigh didn't think about them long before Jade's lips were suddenly on hers. She was shocked at first but closed her eyes and kissed back. It was amazing. Their lips worked well together and Jade's sloppy movements made her melt. Jade licked Leigh-Anne's lips and she parted them open for her tongue to slip in. She moaned. Jade smirked and worked her tongue against Leigh-Anne's. She felt in control. Leigh-Anne started to lean back onto her bed and Jade followed, staying on top. "Omg Jade..." Leigh-Anne moaned as Jade pulled away from the kiss and started kissing all over her face and down to the crook of her neck. She sucked hard and bite down slightly. Leigh flinched but liked it. She had never gotten a hickey before but she had a feeling that was going to change. Leigh-Anne felt brave and felt up and down Jade's body, grabbing onto her butt and she was dominated by Jade. It was humorous to her after, such a little girl taking control. But she liked it. "Mm, Leigh, you smell so good," Jade moaned into her neck. She pulled back up to look at Leigh's stunning face. Leigh looked into Jade's brown eyes. She thought she was in love already. She started to plant kisses up and down Jade's neck. "You don't," she laughed as Jade blushed but giggled.  
"I will next time, I promise."

Next time? Leigh could barely survive this makeout session. Another one? She felt like she was in heaven. And hell. At the same time and it was a blissful yet brutal experience. "Jadey, I don't want to go any farther ‘cause you're drunk, ok?" Jade looked down at her with sad puppy eyes. Leigh-Anne sat up and kissed her again and Jade lifted her onto her lap. Leigh-Anne made the kiss slow and passionate.  
"Hey Jade! We were looking-" The lights turned on and Perrie and Jesy laughed. "Damn, Jade!"  
Leigh-Anne wanted to disappear. She got up and ran off to her room looking down. This was not how she wanted to portray herself to potential friends- as some one night stand! She lay in her bed crying.  
Leigh wiped away her tears of embarrassment and frustration in her bed but smiled when she thought about Jade. She felt so lucky... and couldn't wait to see her again. "Next time..." She repeated.

 

\-----

 

“Hey! Not cool!” Jade said, pouting. “Sorry Jade! We didn’t know!” Jesy said.

Jade huffed and crossed her arms.

At least she got to kiss her. She knew she would see her again, she just wish she got her number. Or her last name! God, she was so dumb. How could she let her new “friends” talk her into getting that drunk? She was so embarrassed and felt so bad for Leigh-Anne. Jade really, really liked her.

"So.... who was that?" Perrie sat next to Jade. "Omg! Is that a hickey?" She hugged Jade tight. Jade giggled. "Yeah it is!"

"Get to bed you wild girl!" Jesy said as she started to get ready for bed.

She sighed and curled up in her recently made bed. She was so glad that Leigh-Anne helped her. Leigh didn't need to, especially after Jade kissed a boy right in front of her. She wondered how she could repay her…

 

Leigh-Anne didn’t hear Danielle come in that night but she was there when she woke up in the morning. She didn’t remember falling asleep.

She did remember the kiss. And the lovebites. And the second kiss. That was probably the best night of her life.

Danielle asked about Leigh's experience but Leigh didn't kiss and tell. She said that she went back to the room and went to bed once she felt sick.

\---

A few weeks later, Leigh and Jade have barely to crossed paths. Somehow their schedules kept them apart for a while, besides some quick eye contact in the hallway. The lecture halls are too big, their sports and clubs took up too much time.

Jade decided to study in the library, Perrie and Jesy were too much for her sometimes, always blasting music or calling boys on the phone. Jade had only gone to one more party with them and decided that it was enough. She wasn't gonna kiss anyone that wasn't Leigh-Anne. She felt like she was committed to her, even though Leigh was probably getting with other girls. How could she not be? She was so hot, yet so shy. Jade couldn't believe confident she was with Leigh-Anne. She hoped everyone saw the hickey on Leigh's neck and knew she was someone's. Jade's.

She bit her lip thinking about her interaction with Leigh. She couldn't think about anyone else these past couple of weeks.

Jade opened her textbook to focus on her studies, the reason she went to the library in the beginning. Just then, she heard a giggle that she hadn't heard in a while. She turned around and saw Leigh-Anne walking with a girl with their arms linked. Hmph. Who could that be?

Leigh-Anne made eye contact with Jade and blushed. Hard. She'd been waiting to see her again, so she waved and brought Danielle over to her table. "Hi Jadey!" She said too enthusiastically. She was shushed. "This is my roommate Danielle Peazer. Danielle, Jade." She whispered. Jade shook Danielle's hand and they sat across from her.

“So, what are you studying?” Leigh asked Jade. “Ugh it’s so boring! Some European history,” she said.

“Oh that reminds me why I came here!” Danielle jumped up. “I have a book to pick up! Be right back” Danielle waved and left Jade and Leigh-Anne looking at each other longingly.

Jade reached across the table to hold Leigh's hand. "I've missed you," she said, smiling. Leigh blushed. She was so dumb and giggly around Jade. "I've missed you, too..."

Jade bit her lip. Leigh-Anne looked down, hoping Jade would do something. She looked so cute sitting there. Her hair was naturally curly and in her face, covering her big glasses. She just wanted to rip them off her face during a makeout session. She felt herself being turned on thinking about it. Kissing in the library, trying to be quiet. She decided she had to be brave this time. Leigh got up and motioned to Jade to come with her. She held her hand and found the bathroom. They barely made it in before their lips locked. Just as perfect as they remembered.

Jade decided to take control again, and lifted Leigh-Anne up onto the counter. She hungrily sucked on her neck, feeling powerful and at home with the sweet smell of her perfume. Leigh moaned but bit her lip, as she remembered she was in the library. "Jade?"

Jade kissed up and down her neck then nodded. "Mmhmm?"

"Can we head to my room?" Leigh asked quietly.

Well, there goes that fantasy. "Of course," Jade said, laughing. She helps her down and grabs her hand, pecking her lips one more time. "Let's be quick though." She winked.

 

They quickly walked through the library then sprinted to Leigh's dorm room through the campus quad. They started to kiss while walking over to her room, Leigh walking backwards and almost tripping over her own feet, too encompassed in bliss to focus on her steps. Jade laid on top of Leigh on her bed, while she bit the other girl's lip. Leigh moaned as she opened her mouth. "Fuck... I'm so turned on right now," she panted. Jade smirked and let her hands wander down. She looked at Leigh-Anne as she slowly moved her hands down. "Just fuck me already please..." Leigh-Anne whined. Jade laughed at her and nodded, moving her body down so she were on her knees. "What do you want me to do?" she teased.

Leigh whimpered, looking down at Jade, who looked so attractive down on her knees. “Don’t make me say it Jade…” She pouted. Jade traced hearts around on her thighs, planting kisses right above where Leigh wanted her. She moaned, and realized she wouldn’t get what she wanted unless she begged.

“Oh god Jade fuck…” she started, feeling herself getting wetter. “I want you so bad, I wanna be yours.”

Jade bit her lip,  turned on by what Leigh was saying. “Oh yeah? You gotta tell me what you want.” She licked up and down the inside of her thighs, looking her straight in the eyes. Leigh’s eyes fluttered and she started to buck her hips forward in a circular motion.

“I need you baby,” she said, as a moan escaped her lips. Acting so submissive and helpless turned her on so much. She started to rub her own clit. “Please eat me out Jade, pretty please?” Jade pushed her hand to the side and started to suck on her clit. Leigh moaned loudly, grabbing onto the pillows. Feeling encouraged by Leigh-Anne’s moans of approval, she decided to add a finger, thrusting it up and down against her walls. “Oh my god…” the black haired girl cried out. “How did you get so good at this?” Jade just giggled, not wanting to talk about her past. She felt so comfortable and confident with Leigh and didn’t want to ruin anything.

She started to give small kitten licks on her clit and add another finger instead, finding her g-spot. The other girl’s walls clenched.

 

Without any warning, Leigh’s pleasure built up until she crashed down hard, trying to ride out the best orgasm of her life as long as she could. She closed her eyes tight and escaped to another world, full of bliss and serenity. She wanted to lie on Jade’s bed forever.

Jade brought her fingers up to Leigh’s lips, where she sucked on them with no hesitation. They were in harmony together. Jade came up onto the bed, and Leigh straddled her. She kissed her passionately, using her tongue in new ways. She wanted to repay her. Quickly, she took Jade’s shirt off her body, kissing down her cleavage before removing her bra. She sucked and squeezed her nipples as Jade moaned. “More, fuck…” Leigh-Anne giggled and traveled down to her legs, adding hickeys to her inner thighs. She removed her shorts and kissed on top of her panites. Leigh wanted to impress the other girl.

 

Jade came soon after Leigh started to eat her out. She was quieter than Leigh, focusing on her orgasm, trying to relieve the pressure between her hips. She felt pure ecstasy and smiled as Leigh-Anne lied next to her. Jade started to laugh and Leigh looked confused. “What?” she asked. Jade shook her head and started to tickle the older girl. She laughed and tried to push her away. “What is it?” she asked again between giggles.

“Oh nothing…” she said. “It’s just that we left Danielle in the library to go fuck in your room.”

She laughed, and pulled Jade towards her, kissing her nose. “Don’t worry about her, she doesn’t know what’s up.”

“Okay, good.” She smiled and leaned on Leigh’s chest. She closed her eyes, tangling their legs together. Leigh stroked her brown hair, watching the clock tick.

“Don’t you wish time could just stop?” she asked. Leigh started to worry about the future. What if they never spoke again?

“I guess, but I also can’t wait to see what this year brings,” Jade replied. “I was so nervous to go to uni and now… I don’t know, everything feels so warm and exciting with you.” She blushed slighting, keeping her eyes shut.

Leigh stopped worrying as time passed slowly. She looked out of her window. “Yeah… it’s going to be a great year. With you.”

Jade had a feeling that this was where she was meant to be. She hoped Leigh-Anne felt the same.

Leigh-Anne managed to relax in Jade’s company. She started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, she was falling in love with her mystery girl.


End file.
